I dreamed a dream
by Harye Lee
Summary: En su mundo yo no era más que un Omega que tenía la obligación de tener hijos, alguien que solamente serbia para golpear y un simple objeto que abría las piernas. Yo era más que eso, mucho más que eso, en mi mundo yo era fuerte, vivía feliz, era alguien especial. En su mundo yo no tenía ni voz ni voto, era alguien reemplazable. Riren Leer advertencias. Omegaver
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro**

 **Pareja: Riren (principal) Leve ErwinXEren**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Es solo mención de ErwinxEren la pareja en si es de Riren, por si no saben yo solo escribo Riren/Ereri pero si la trama lo merita les pongo otra pareja, pero siempre termina con el hermoso Riren o Ereri. Contiene violencia, tanto física como verbal, entre otras cosas.**

 **Temática: Omega verse. M-preg.**

* * *

 **-** Mi árbol tenía

sus ramas de oro.

Un viento envidioso  
robó mi tesoro.

Hoy no tiene ramas.  
Hoy no tiene sueños

mi árbol callado,  
mi árbol pequeño.

 **Antonio García Teijeiro**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Mi nuevo mundo**

En este mundo donde trato de sobrevivir, donde soy utilizado, donde soy humillado y tengo que pedirle permiso a un sujeto al que fui entregado, el cual más que mi marido… es mi dueño.

Cada noche tengo sueños, unos hermosos sueños donde soy libre, donde puedo respirar sin preocupación ¡Vaya! Como quisiera que fueran realidad.

Siempre había sido un pequeño con una personalidad rebelde, que explotaba de cualquier cosa, no solía dejarme de nada.

Quiero volver a ese mundo, donde era yo mismo, donde él no había transformado mi personalidad. Quiero volver a ese hermoso yo de antes, quien no bajaba la cabeza por miedo.

A la edad de 8 años uno comienza a formarse*, yo solía ser alguien que luchaba por lo justo, por lo que yo creía era lo correcto. A los 10 años cuando mi cuerpo se formo y mi omega salió a flote supe que todo estaba mal. Papá estaba desilusionado pero lo acepto, mama lloro y me pidió perdón.

No entendí porque lo hacia, no en ese momento.

Amaba las rosas rojas, eran hermosas en mi mundo… en el real. Eran apasionadas, fuertes y no se dejaban por nadie. Pero si las cortaban poco a poco se marchitaban.

Cuando conocí a Erwin Smith supe que nada seria como antes, el entro a mi vida, con un andar galante y petulante, por la gran puerta de mi casa. Solía pensar que era como un gran árbol, uno fornido y grande, que ni un viento avasallador lo movería.

Me case a los…me casaron con Erwin cuando tenia 14 años, recién los había cumplido.

En su mundo yo era más que un omega que tenia la obligación de tener hijos, alguien que solo serbia para golpear y un simple objeto que solo abría las piernas. Yo era más que eso, mucho más que eso, en mi mundo yo era fuerte, vivía feliz, era alguien especial. En su mundo yo no tenía ni voz ni voto, era alguien reemplazable.

Si no serbia para nada, se deshacía de mí. Era mejor que vivir a base de golpes, de insultos, de engaños. Quería tener de nuevo ese mundo, donde yo era feliz, donde alguien podía amarme por lo que era y no por lo que creían que valía.

En este mundo donde soy un objeto, en ése mundo donde puedo cambiar, ser libre, ser amado. Llegare a ese mundo, donde me daré a respetar y por fin seré feliz.

* * *

 **Este fic tiene bastantes capítulos terminados, lo hice en mis tiempitos de descanso, lo escribí en mi teléfono después lo pase a mi lap.**

 **Es mi primer omega verse, a mi modo obviamente ya saben como soy, es cliché, que les puedo decir, pero repito cliché a mi modo de ver las cosas. Cada cabeza es un mundo, cada mente es un pensamiento.**

 **Este fic será actualizado los días 4, 14 y 24, sip, actualizare en noche buena, bueno temprano. Quiero tener un orden para así no estar sin actualizar cuando entre de nuevo a la uni.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos el 14.**

* * *

 _Nos vemos._

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee._

 _Ya casi cumplo años! lo que más espero es el pastel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertence.**

 **Pareja: Riren mención de ErwinxEren**

* * *

Quién soy yo,  
Por qué nací,  
Por qué estudie,  
Por qué trabaje,  
Por qué viví,  
Si nunca me preguntaste  
Que quería yo.

 **Leandro L. Roubina**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: infancia_

Dicen que oficialmente dejamos de ser niños a los 18 años, que en dos años cuando tengamos 20 seremos llamados adultos. Cuando me case con Erwin apenas era un niño que estaban obligando a ser un adulto, pero seguro para él estaba bien, con que hubiera agujero donde meterla daba igual. Todo comenzó de buena manera, él se presento como el hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios, con una familia de gran estatus. Yo venía también de una buena familia acaudalada, con unos buenos genes, por ello Erwin quería casarse conmigo. Quería tener mas prestigio para su familia, en este mundo las personas quieren estar arriba de otros, por supuesto igual mis padres, pero no de una manera extrema, me amaban y deseaban que tuviera un buen esposo.

Nuestro corto noviazgo -si puedo llamarlo de esa manera- fue de apenas dos semanas, a la tercera ya éramos prometidos y al mes esposos. Todos estaban esperando a que mi celo comenzará, yo odiaba ese día, ya que me convertía en otra persona.

Si me preguntas cual es la mejor etapa de mi vida diría mi infancia, bueno, tal vez todos queremos regresar a ese hermoso momento de nuestras vidas, eran demasiado sencillas, donde nada nos preocupaba. También era el mejor momento de mis padres, ya que me tenían sólo para ellos, me amaban demasiado como yo a ellos.

Amaba jugar con mis amigos, unos que ya no veo ya que o son alfas (no dejemos de lado la discriminación hacia los omegas) y nuestro estatus, ese no le importa a los niños. Solo queremos jugar y ser libres.

La niñez es de lo más maravilloso, no conocemos lo que es el odio, el rencor, los estándares y el sexo. Sobre todo este último, yo no quería hacerlo con nadie, no quería que nadie me sometiera, cuando me explicaron todo lo que se sufría -en caso de una pareja violenta- el omega al tener relaciones sexuales me espante y desee con todas mis fuerzas ser un simple alfa. A veces pienso que Dios me odiaba y me dio el camino más difícil.

En nuestra infancia amamos a todos y deseamos que nos amen también, somos como una bolita de amor y paz.

Hablemos un poco sobre mi educación, tengo un secreto que contar -aunque no es secreto del todo- mis padres son omegas, ambos. Por ello crecí en un ambiente con amor, sin golpes, sin humillación y sin odio, incluso una discusión por más pequeña que sea me altera, aunque si, era un rebelde que peleaba cuando quería, me gusta la justicia, que puedo decir. Por ello Erwin me altera mucho, el grita demasiado y por cualquier tontería, el no es parte de la infancia en la que crecí. El siempre quiere tener sexo, siempre grita, siempre me humilla y no me ama. Es parte de momentos en mi vida que quiero olvidar, me hace odiarme y que odie, me hace pensar que nadie me ama aunque seguro habrá alguien que lo haga.

No es justo, quiero volver a esos hermosos momentos, cuando tenía mis tiernos 8 años y conocí a una niña muy linda. Es parte de esa bella infancia que atesoro y en la que pienso cuando me gritan.

* * *

 **Aclaro que los caps son cortos al principio, pero se irán haciendo largos, creo que me falto decir eso más adelante lo explicare. Sin duda yo también quisiera volver a mi niñez, donde todo me parecía tan lindo y pasajero, donde la persona que más amaba estaba a mi lado.**

 **Opinin:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te sea intrigante, en efecto es de esa manera, como ya dije es un cliché en toda regla, solo que con mi punto de vista. Para nada me molesta tu opinión, es muy bien recibida, pero desafortunadamente yo no cuento con un beta, de hecho planee hace tiempo tener una pero las personas que conozco están muy ocupadas, aunque si me gustaría tenerla obviamente, a veces no puedo yo estar revisando bien los fics ya que trabajo y voy a la universidad así que cero tiempo tengo, o en ocasiones estoy muy enferma -como en este momento que me dio fiebre y apenas puedo con mi vida- así suelo tener errores en lo que no me fijo o en su defecto no tengo conocimiento. Creó que de verdad ocupo buscarme una, igualmente lamento que no sea tan agradable leer por mis errores. De hecho yo igual al principio, pero recordé porque la hice de esa manera y creó que olvide por completo mencionárselos, ups a veces se me va la onda. Por nada gracias a ti por leer y darme tu opinión que vuelvo a mencionar son bien recibidas y por nada del mundo me hacen enojar, al contrario así no cometo los mismos errores.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el 24_

 _Con todo my love; Harye lee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Riren (Principal), mención de ErenxErwin**

 **Advertencias: Omegaverse, M-preg, violencia verbal y física, muerte de personajes.**

* * *

 _Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir,_

 _es abandonar el campo de batalla_

 _sin haber luchado._

 _-Napoleón_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Erwin

¿Qué puedo decir yo de mi amado esposo? cuando lo conocí era todo un sueño. Era recto, galante, guapo, con una sonrisa tranquila y buena para hablar. Nos presentaron en una fiesta, donde mi padre me llevo para presentarme ante la sociedad, un requisito para mantenernos bien con el gobierno. Yo estaba emocionado, el mundo de los adultos me parecía intrigante… que tonto era en ese entonces, no sabía nada del mundo que había afuera y era un inocente ante todo lo que se me avecinaba.

Mi madre me puso mis mejores ropas -aunque siendo un niño rico toda era buena- me dijo que me veía muy guapo y me beso en la mejilla, mi madre siempre había sido muy dulce, toda la gente la amaba, siempre pensé que fue bendecida por los ángeles, por ello tenía tanta suerte.

Según mi padre me presentaría a varios hombres y mujeres, muchos me parecían pedantes, insoportables y uno nunca llego, vaya grosero, pensé en ese entonces. Erwin fue el mejor, por mucho se mostró como el mejor, solo quería engatusar a mi padre.

-Me parece buen sujeto- dijo mi padre feliz por mí, yo no negué ni asentí, me parecía galante mas no de mi tipo. Pero por insistencias de mis padres acepte tener una cita con él.

\- Tienes unos bellos ojos- No me sorprendía que me dijeran eso, es común, a todos les gustan mis ojos.

El me dedico miles de poemas, me mando rosas, me dijo cuando me quería a su lado, pero nunca me amo, nunca vi en su mirada un ápice de amor. Yo seguí con el por complacer a la sociedad y lo admito, me hacia sentir deseado. Vaya, lo que uno hace por atención, yo era un pequeño de 14 años, que no sabia lo que era amor verdadero, a esa edad con un poco de atención ya nos tienen comiendo de su mano.

"Dejaré que muera en mí el deseo de amar tu ojos dulces, porque nada te podrá dar si no la pena de verme eternamente exhausto."

Vinicius De Moraes

Fueron esas bellas palabras las que más me gustaron, me parecía romántico y lo más bonito me había dicho ¿Pero que sabía yo? Era apenas un niño.

Mi matrimonio con Erwin comenzó bien, me prometió varias cosas y bailamos muy lindo. Son los únicos momentos hermosos que recuerdo de mi fatídico matrimonió.

Lo malo comenzó cuando nos fuimos a la cama y comenzó mi celo ¿Se imaginan? Tenía unas horas de casado y estaba jodido. Literalmente me jodieron. Ambos estábamos en la cama, el no me beso o me dijo que me amaba, simplemente busco su propio placer carnal y social.

¿Social? Si, no me estoy equivocando, él quería complacer a la sociedad teniendo un hijo a la primera, era su trofeo, su pase a una mejor clase social. En eso se había convertido Eren Jaeger, en un nada, en alguien que era de Erwin, mi dueño.

Esta de mas decir que me violo, estaba en mi celo, solo quería tener alguien dentro de mi, pero cuando se venia siempre quemaba, como si mi cuerpo no se complementara con el mío, nunca lo hizo. Me incomodaba siempre hacerlo con él, incluso aunque estaba en celo, no me calentaba lo necesario y a él le molestaba. Me decía cosas más groseras que otras, jalaba mis cabellos y magreaba mi cuerpo de una manera ruda, siempre terminaba con el cuerpo dañado, ese podía curarse con el tiempo, pero… ¿Y el daño psicológico? ¿Cuándo podría curar y cómo? Siempre me hacía esa pregunta, con la esperanza de que podía salir de ese infierno, a la mañana reía como loco al saber que nunca, ese infierno nunca se terminaría.

De las cosas que no puedo olvidar son muchas, en especial cuando solía ejercer fuerza en mi cráneo para hundirlo en el colchón u otra superficie, me golpeaba a su antojo y trataba de ahorcarme. Me obligaba a meterme su asqueroso pene en mi boca y en mi celo me humillaba, diciéndome que era una perra, que si fuera por mi lo haría con cualquiera, ya que soy una zorra necesitada. En eso tienes razón Smith, estoy necesitado, pero no tanto como para hacerlo con cualquiera, no soy una perra, soy una persona que quiere que lo amen.

Te odio hijo de puta y a pesar de tus palabras encontrare a alguien que me ame, que me respete. Tú serás quien va a sufrir, seré libre de tus cadenas Erwin, es una promesa.

* * *

 **Ya pronto comenzaran los caps largos, recuerdo que escribí este cap mientras estaba aburrida en educación física, estaba enferma y no me dejaron correr como los demás, que triste.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: M-preg, violación, palabras mal sonantes.**

* * *

Puedo volar alto sin tener miedo

Incluso si estoy encerrada en

la oscuridad.

-Amber: Beautiful

* * *

Capítulo 4: Matrimonio fallido

Comencemos a hablar de mi matrimonio, de las torturas que pase esos dos años de casado con mi querido esposo.

Los tres primeros días -en mi celo- no fue tan, tan malo. Básicamente fue porque nos basamos en tener sexo, en el que no me satisfacía para nada, Erwin fue rudo, pero lo atribuía al hecho de que en el celo a ambos se nos nublaban la mente.

Cuando regresamos Erwin me dio un tour por su enorme mansión, una que tenia que limpiar mas adelante junto a una pobre y vieja omega. Me explico qué le gustaba la limpieza, quería todo reluciente, que entre en una sonrisa superior y juguetona me dijo: no me importa que tus rodillas o manos sangren, quiero todo limpio. Más adelante tenía que vendar mis rodillas por la incomodidad y limpiarlas para que no se infectaran, incluso le molestaba que mis vendas se mojaran con la sangre, me decía que era una sucia escoria.

Hablemos de la comida, ese momento que me hacía llorar, si se quemaba o salía salada él me azotaba con una fusta. Yo no sabía cocinar, era un mocoso rico, apenas sabia como usar la cuchara. Lo único bueno de esto fue, ahora se cocinar muy bien, claro, a base de quemaduras, golpes y desplantes, mi ex marido me arrojaba la comida a la cara sin importarle que estuviera caliente.

En cada celo de mis dos años de casado fue peor, Erwin estaba desesperado por dejarme preñado, pero siempre era negativo, para mi fortuna la hoja decía un hermoso negativo. Estaba feliz ya que no iba a tener hijos para que me amarraran a ese horrible matrimonio, pero estaba triste ya que seguro nunca llegaría a tener hijos.

Estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones, donde parecía drogado, ya que me perdía en mi mundo, pero era mejor que mantenerme en el mundo real. Siempre estaba solo, pensando e imaginando miles de opciones.

Ahora les platicare de los engaños del rubio, sabia de ante mano que me engañaba, siempre lo supe pero quise callar. Como omega tenemos que soportar toda la mierda. Él se acostaba con alguna puta que se conseguía, con su secretaria y hasta con el chófer raro alfa que olía a todo mundo. De ese alfa hablaremos mas tarde, tengo muchas cosas que decir de él. Erwin se sentía un macho alfa -válgame la redundancia- en toda regla, era como le habían enseñado a comportarse, su padre había matado a la madre del rubio solo por darle un hijo, vaya imbécil, a lo mejor todo había sido culpa del señor Smith, la golpeaba tan a menudo que la pobre mujer apenas podía caminar. Por eso se creía merecedor de todo y todos, así lo habían educado, a comparación de mi educación, debía obtener con mi esfuerzo lo que quería, soy un omega, debo hacer mi lucha.

Él me golpeaba siempre y por todo, estoy pensando en que la simple idea de verme respirar le molestaba, no tenía idea de porque me había ganado su odio, no era malo con él, no le gritaba o le decía que tan mal era en la cama, aunque esto último seguro lo sabía. No entiendo como tenía a tantos alfas y omegas tras de él.

Tengo traumas -obviamente- no puedo escuchar un grito porque me alteró, no puedo ver que levanten la mano porque comienzo a llorar y me molesta que me sonrían con arrogancia. Esto me dejo mi feliz matrimonio, pero quiero superarlo, aunque no sé si lo haga.

Dejo el pequeño cuaderno, las hojas donde escribo todo esto son escasas, no dejare de usarlo hasta se me sienta a salvo de este infierno. Aunque no es como si quisiera escribir todas y explícitamente los daños causados por Erwin, prefiero olvidaros de a poco. Soy libre en mis pensamientos, él no puede entrar en ellos, tampoco en estas hojas desgastadas que me salvan de la locura.

* * *

 **Olvido por completo subir cap aquí, la uni no me deja, pero ya me pondré las pilas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Riren mención de ErenxErwin**

 **Advertencias: Omegaverse, violencia física y verbal, muerte de personajes.**

* * *

Allí donde está el dolor,

está también lo que lo salva.

 **-Johann Friedrich Hölderlin**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mike

Hablemos de este alfa, el dueño de mis pesadillas. Cuando llegue a mi dulce nuevo hogar, no lo vi, Erwin y yo nos dimos unos días para hacerlo como locos, al cuarto día cuando nos estábamos recuperando del celo, él simplemente se fue, supuse a presumir con sus amigos.

Al quinto día me presentó a su amante-chofer, el me miro de soslayó y dijo un seco buenos días señor. Me enojé, nunca me había mirado de esa manera, ni hablado en ese tono, se creía el dueño de la casa.

-No durarás mucho- Siempre me decía eso, al principio me molestaba pues creía que me estaba retando, pero después de todo ese infierno lo comprendí y lo admito, a ese paso no duraría, Erwin terminaría matándome.

Mike el hijo de puta cuando se sentía molesto o en mis épocas de celo se ponía furioso y si yo hablaba con otro alfa -o ser humano- le decía a mi esposo que estaba coqueteándole descaradamente. Erwin se enojaba, se ponía furioso y terminaba golpeándome hasta dejarme tirado en alguna esquina, me dejaba sin comer por tres días o me insultaba.

-Me dices que no lo harías con omegas, pero ve a tus padres pequeña zorra- Me había gritado cuando Mike le dijo que según él me había visto coquetear con el omega cartero que había llegado por la tarde.-Los de tu clase se acostarían con cualquiera, para eso sirven.

Me abofeteo hasta el cansancio, sin importarle que estuviera suplicando y la sangre salía a borbotones de mis labios. Quedaron hinchados, siempre había soñado en que, mi esposo amoroso me dejaría los labios hinchados de besos y mismos, no de golpes coléricos.

Mike, escuchaba ese nombre y terminaba llorando, se que se divertía con mi dolor. Tenia envidia, él no podía casarse con Erwin por eso se desquitaba, le molestaba ser el simple amante de miles que tenia el rubio.

Mi naturaleza rebelde que aún guardaba y suicida -lo admito- me hacia retar a Mike, diciéndole cual era su lugar en esa casa. Ya se imaginaran como se vengaba.

Después de un tiempo de no ser golpeado estaba feliz, no veía al rubio en días, estaba tan aliviado. Desafortunadamente no todo era felicidad, me di cuenta que lo hizo por una razón, quería tener mi cuerpo bien para la visita de mis padres. Me amenazó obviamente, mataría a mis padres si decía algo, siempre sometiéndome.

Mike estaba furioso, él estaba recibiendo los golpes y el mal trato, me grito que era por mí culpa, así que un día fastidiado, mando a un puto alfa para que me manoseara, tomo algunas fotos y ni lento ni perezoso le mando incluso hasta vídeo. Yo me había espantado, pensando en que me iban a violar, estaba feliz porque no paso a mayores y lo olvide.

Erwin estaba tan colérico que olvido la visita de mis padres, pude ver sus ojos inyectados de rabia. Comenzó a golpearme, acusándome de que como siempre era una zorra, mis padres escucharon los gritos y espantados le ordenaron que me soltara. Mostró su verdadera naturaleza y quiso golpear a mi madre, por fortuna teníamos guardaespaldas alfas, que corrieron cuando fueron llamados por mis padres. Ya no me cuidaban a mí como antes, pues le pertenecía a Erwin.

El contrató -el cual yo no estaba enterado- decía que me era entregada mi tutoría por entero si no era maltratado, física o verbal, si pasaba algo de esto se terminaba el contrato, era regresado a mis padres y fin del sufrimiento.

Así paso, la policía incluso intervino, no sabia que tan poderosos eran mis padres. Mi sufrimiento se había acabado, cuando me sacaron de esa casa lo último que vi fue a Mike, que me miro con una mezcla de alivio y tristeza.

* * *

Ya estamos llegando a los caps largos.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el 14 de enero_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencias: Violencia, muerte de personajes.**

* * *

Valentía es admitir tus temores  
y enfrentarlos cara a cara.  
Es tener la fortaleza de pedir ayuda  
y la humildad de aceptarla.

-Caroline Kent

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Al fin puedo respirar.**

-Descansa cariño- Ver de nuevo mi cuarto me conforto, por fin era libre.

Pero mi mente no lo sabía, puesto que, no pude dormir casi nada y cuando lo hice desperté llorando, gritando por el miedo de ser entregado de nuevo a Erwin. Mis padres me dijeron una y mil veces que ya no lo vería en mi vida, yo dudaba eso, era como un gran estigma en mi vida.

Aun puedo ver, como su cuerpo se balancea hacia mí, se cierne sobre mi cuerpo para hacerme dañó.

-Eren, come algo- Me rogó mi madre, yo mire mi plato ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me había perdido en mi mente? Supe que bastante, mi mama se veía perturbada.

-Lo lamento, enseguida comeré- Le prometí, sin una pizca de agrado, no tenia apetito.

-Es tu comida favorita, la hizo tu nana- Yo mire los alimentos con aburrimiento, de verdad no tenia nada de hambre, podía dejar de comer por dos días, estaba acostumbrado- Sabe delicioso.

Me sentí mal por los intentos de mi madre, yo estaba mentalmente muy dañado y ella intentaba repararme.

Mire el bonito plato de porcelana ¿Cuantas veces Erwin me los había arrojado en la cabeza? ¿Cuantas veces me había desmayado de hambre? Eso no lo podía olvidar, nunca, no con dos años de maltrato. Cuando escuché el estallido de mi vaso al tirarlo comencé a chillar aterrado, cubriéndome de inmediato para que no me pegaran. Mi madre se aferro a mi, diciéndome que era ella, que no me haría daño, ella lloro, yo también lo hice, mi padre estaba furioso y mi valentía se había escapado por la puerta. Yo no seria el mismo a partir de ese momento.

Agradecí el hecho de que me dejaran solo, quería pensar en lo que de a partir de ese momento me pasaría. De ante mano sabia que me debía casar rápidamente o el gobierno haría cosas más atroces conmigo. Estaba en la esquina de mi cama, mirando un punto fijo en mi habitación, recordando a ese chico valiente que no se dejaba por nadie.

-Yo también te extrañó- La mandíbula me tembló, solté algunos sollozos ¿Cómo podía olvidar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo? Aun me aterraba la idea de dormir sólo sin recordar a ese hombre.

Me levante, dispuesto enfrentarme a mi mismo, sería valiente, poco a poco, pero lo sería. Abrí la puerta con miedo, ese que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Me puse delante del espejo, al principio solo vi oscuridad, una que me seguía a todas partes, con dedos temblorosos y ojos cerrados encendí la luz de esa habitación.

-Lo lamentó- Me disculpe conmigo mismo, mirando mi labio roto, un ojo morado y los moretones que coloreaban horriblemente mi cuello- Lamento no haberte protegido. Pero ya no sientas miedo, estamos a salvo, el no te hará daño.

Esa noche llore hasta quedarme dormido, repitiéndome que todo estaría bien, que Erwin ya no estaba en mi vida. Podía ser libre, ya no me ataba nada a ese jodido imbécil de porquería.

Al fin podía respirar.

Cuando baje a desayunar mi mama me miro preocupada, sabia que mis ojos estaba hinchados de tanto llorar, pero cuando se percató de esa pequeña sonrisa que pude esbozar me atrajo a sus brazos, feliz de volver a verme.

-Lamento decirte esto tan temprano pero…- cerré los ojos, no más malas noticias por amor de Dios. No quería sufrir más- Tu nuevo prometido estará aquí en unas horas.

Quise llorar de nuevo, largarme a otro lugar, ser otra persona, pero no podía, debía enfrentar mi vida para seguir adelante. Estaba preparado.

-Entonces me vestiré- Susurré, no muy seguro de continuar con esto.

Mis manos tiemblan al escribir esto, espero que no sea peor que Erwin, mi cuerpo ya no lo soportaría, ojala fuera más valiente, ojala hubiese nacido como un alfa. Deseo tantas cosas en este momento, unas muy hermosas y lejanas, espero Dios me cumpla alguna, se lo ruego con todo mi ser.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el 4 de marzo_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: Violación, m-preg, muerte de personajes**

* * *

"El amor es saltar al vacío y esperar

que en la caída te crezcan alas".

 **Benjamín Griss**.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Nuevo prometido

Mi madre me dijo que me diera un baño, siempre me habían dicho que el agua de lleva tus penas. Yo lo dudaba.

Continuando con mi ritual de auto sufrimiento puse la canción más triste que me encontré en Youtube. I dreamed a dream de Los miserables, hace tiempo había visto una pequeña escena de esa película, no quise continuar ya que las películas tristes no me gustaban para nada. No creí que en algún momento de mi vida yo sería el protagonista que sufría.

Había miles de traducciones, unas más acertadas de mi vida, pero todas me hacían llorar. Un pedazo en especial me desarmo y llore como nunca creí hacerlo.

 _"Hubo un tiempo en que los hombres eran amables_

 _cuando sus voces eran suaves_

 _y sus palabras atractivas_

 _hubo un tiempo en que el amor era ciego_

 _y el mundo era una canción_

 _y la canción era emocionante_

 _hubo un tiempo_

 _luego todo se arruino_

Me hice un ovillo dentro de la tina, sollozando, no sabia si era por la canción, por el sentimiento que Anne Hathaway le ponía o por lo patética que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida.

 _soñé un sueño hace tiempo_

 _Cuando la esperanza era alta_

 _Y la vida valía vivirla_

 _soñé que el amor nunca moriría_

 _soñé que Dios perdonaría_

 _yo era inocente y sin temor_

 _y los sueños eran hechos, usados y gastados_

 _no había ningún rescate que pagar_

 _ninguna canción no cantada ni vino no probado_

Recuerdo esos hermosos momentos, donde yo era ciego al cruel mundo que había afuera, esperándome, queriéndome arrastrar.

 _pero los tigres vienen de noche_

 _con sus voces suaves como truenos_

 _al mismo tiempo que arruinan tus esperanzas_

 _al mismo tiempo que convierten tu sueño en vergüenza_

 _El durmió un verano a mi lado_

 _él lleno mis días con eterna dicha_

 _él tomo mi niñez a su paso_

 _pero el se fue cuando llego el otoño_

 _y aun sueño que el vendrá a mi_

 _que viviremos los años juntos_

 _pero hay sueños que no pueden ser_

 _y hay tormentas que no podemos soportar_

 _Soñé que mi vida seria tan diferente de este infierno que estoy viviendo muy diferente a lo que esperé._

 _Ahora la vida a matados los sueños que soñé."_

Es una de las versiones que había visto, me pareció triste pero no le hice mucho caso.

Por tantas cosas había pasado, donde extrañaba mi yo de antes, mi yo joven.

Solloce, grite y me lamente, sin importar quien me escuchará. Cante sin importar que no lo hiciera bien por mis híspidos, pero sobre todo reí, de tristeza, de desesperación, de todo. Sacando tood lo que tenía dentro, no se me había permitido llorar en esa casa, me había negado mi libertad, tal, solo tal vez podría tenerla de nuevo.

Baje ya mas preparado, había sacado mucho dolor con esa canción, mis ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados pero si muy sensibles de tanto llorar.

Rivaille Ackerman, era aparentemente el nombre de mi nuevo prometido.

Cuando entro a la sala de mi casa yo jade sorprendido, era guapo sí, pero tenía cara de pocos amigos y nada paciente.

-Hola Rivaille, él es Eren, te hable mucho de mi hijo- Mamá parecía muy cómoda con ese hombre, yo trataba detener los temblores de mi cuerpo.

-Es un gusto conocerte Eren- Su voz era aterciopelada, calmada, como todos los mentirosos.

-Hola señor Ackerman- salude con un asentimiento, estaba analizando bien a ese sujeto, no me pasaría lo mismo esta vez.

-Llámame Levi, seremos esposos así que dime de ese modo- Su manera tosca de hablarme hizo que un nudo se formara en mi estómago.

-Mucho gusto…- Mentí para que no comenzara a pensar que era rebelde- Levi.

Pronunciar ese pequeño nombre me estremeció de una manera inexplicable.

Vamos a ver como de cruel era este sujeto. Aunque el contrato que…Levi firmaría más tarde me tranquilizaba un poco más.

* * *

 **Lamento haber dejado de actualizar, como ya tengo avanzado hasta el cap 10 bajo la guardia y olvido actualizar, estoy a punto de terminar el cap 11 y tengo ideas para el doce.**

 **Además de doblaron los turnos y quedaba hecha polvo, más porque saben que estamos en época de fútbol y en mi trabajo se ponen locos, es donde hay más venta, osea más trabajo para mí. Como disculpa el viernes subiré otro, va...**

 **Saben, para escribir este fic me pongo canciones que me pongan super sad, me deprime cañón, peor me gusta escribirlo.**

 **Reviews:**

BET: Yo igual, cada que escribo su vida tan precaria me siento culpable, pero bueno no debo de dejarla de escribir por que me da lastima, peor le daré su happy end por todas las cosas que le hago pasar. Yo igual lo odio, no sé siempre lo pongo de mala, pero créeme solo lo odio aquí, ya que me parece un buen personaje, lo amo pero en mis fics debe de haber un malo y me parece alguien de carácter odiador?.

betza: Me alegra que te conmueva, espero los cpas que sigan igual.

* * *

Bien _nos vemos el viernes_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Advertencia: Violación, muerte de personajes, m-preg, omegaverse**

* * *

\- El dolor es como las nubes; cuando estamos

dentro de él sólo vemos gris tedioso y trágico;

pero en cuanto se aleja y lo dora el sol del

recuerdo, ya es gloria, transfiguración y majestad.

 **Amado Nervo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Levi**

-Bien traeré té para estar más cómodos- Yo dudaba que el rico té de mi madre me calmara a estas alturas.

-Yo me quedaré- Fue la respuesta recelosa de mi padre, gracias al cielo él no me dejaría.

-Bien Eren, estoy al tanto de tú situación- Yo asentí descolocado al saber eso- Firmare el contrato también, lo leí, parece mas exclusivo.

Bromeo conmigo, yo solo asentí inconformé. Él me miro, se lo que veía, alguien golpeado, flaco, roto, nada atractivo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté, mi padre me miro sorprendido- No ganas nada al casarte conmigo, no puedo tener hijos.

Mi voz sonó tan sombrío que hasta yo me asuste, sentía que yo no valía la pena, era apenas la sombra de lo que antes fui.

-El que no los hayas tenido con Erwin no significa que nos los tengamos tú y yo. Mira Eren, sé que has pasado por mucho…

-Entonces déjeme solo, no necesito que alguien mas me haga los mismo- Tal vez si me mostraba grosero el se iría, reuní todo el valor que me quedaba y le dije eso con sorna, aunque tenia miedo y estaba a poco de arrodillarme para pedirle perdón.

-Eren, basta- Me regaño mi padre- Iré con tu madre.

Oh no por favor papi, no te vayas, no me dejes con él.

-Será mejor que me vaya yo- Levi se levantó, se veía decepcionado- Que tengan lindo día.

Mi padre parecía consternado, me miro suplicante, yo no entendía nada. Algo me estaban ocultando.

-Venga conmigo señor Ackerman, tenemos cosas que dejar en claro- Levi asintió me miro por última vez, ambos salieron de la sala dejándome como si yo no importará en esta decisión.

Odiaba que mis padres me ocultaran cosas, ellos sabían sobre Levi, se notaba. Se que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlos, pero era su hijo ¿Porque me ocultaban tantas cosas? Era parte de mi vida, la que yo planeaba reconstruir.

Mi padre regreso y solo con la mirada me hizo saber que estaba en problemas, que teníamos una plática sería.

-Ya voy, con permiso- Baje la cabeza asustado, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Entre a la oficina, mi padre se veía muy imponente en ese momento.

-Cásate con él, es una orden- Yo solo pude asistir, con la impotencia y el enojo muy bien escondido.- Si no lo haces serás parte de los servicios del rey.

Por esa razón todos querían contraer matrimonio lo antes posible, se escuchaban muchos rumores de los horribles métodos de ese hombre.

-¿Él no me hará daño?- Pregunte con un nudo en el estómago, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Rivaille viene de una buena familia, los Ackerman son muy influyentes, más que el imbécil de Smith. Si te casas con él se olvidara tú otro matrimonio, te perdonaran- Asentí inconforme- No se olvidara lo que Smith te hizo, pero créeme hijo cuando te digo que lo pagara.

-¿Cómo es Levi? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Mi padre sonrió a medias, me ocultaban muchas cosas.- Sabes que, no importa, de igual forma lo tendré que averiguar solo. Los tigres vienen de noche, con sus voces suaves como truenos.

Salí sin darle explicación alguna, estaba fastidiado de tantas cosas, solo quería tener una vida tranquila.

-Hijo- Me llamo mi madre, yo me acerque pero me puse más serio al notar a Levi detrás de ella.- Ven a platicar con Rivaille, es un encanto.

Erwin también lo era mamá.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, entiendo la situación- Yo mire asustado al hombre.

Oh Dios no, yo no quería ser para nada parte de los servicios del rey, sin con Erwin era malo, con el rey sería el infierno.

-Espere- Mi voz salió desesperada, como un sollozó – Tengamos una cita, es lo único que pido, hablemos para conocernos.

El me miro de una manera que no pude descifrar, si mi padre me quería casarme con el hombre que tenia escasos pasos de ni era por algo.

-De acuerdo, vendré por ti a las 3 de la tarde- yo asentí conforme.

-¿Debería comer o iremos a un restaurante?- Pregunte tranquilamente, tampoco quería verme tan desesperado -aunque obviamente lo estaba-

-Te llevare a comer, nos vemos, con permiso- Levi salió dejándome solo, con mi madre y con mis peores miedos formándose en mi alma.

* * *

 ** _Como prometí otro cap, espero les guste._**

 ** _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin animos lucrativos**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: Omegaverse, muerte de personajes, violencia**

* * *

\- Somos tan pequeños como nuestra dicha,

pero somos tan grandes como nuestro dolor.

 **Christian Friedrich Hebbel**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Mal cita.

Cuando tenía 13 años soñaba con mi príncipe azul, que este me llevaría a las mejores citas, que mis mejillas se sonrojarían por sus detalles y que mis manos buscarían la suya con cariño. Tenía mis expectativas demasiado altas, pues yo no sabía como era los hombres de verdad.

Ese día había soñado con la cuna de un bebe, mis manos antes libres estaba adornadas por unos grilletes y mi cuello rodeado de una fina correa.

-Erwin- Chille aterrado cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello, apreté los dientes asqueado al sentir sus dedos acariciando su marca, nunca podía olvidarla.

\- Mi querido hijo es bellísimo, gracias por dármelo- Mi mandíbula tembló, estaba asustada de lo que él pudiera hacerme.-Míralo.

Me acerque a la cuna con temor a lo que me pudiera pasar, pero sobre todo quería ver a mi bebe, comprobar de que estuviese bien.

Le quite la sabana de su linda carita comprobando que estaba manchada de sangre.

-Siempre serás mío Eren, no te voy a compartir con nadie.

Me levante gritando con histeria, comprobando que estuviera en casa de mis padres. Ya no quería tener a Erwin en mi mente, no quería que fuera parte de mi vida, quería olvidarlo.

* * *

Cuando Levi llegó por mi se veía muy serio, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Hola Rivaille, es un gusto verte de nuevo- Saludo mi madre con nerviosismo.

-Igualmente señora- Me miro, con esos ojos fríos, unos bellos ojos grises, pero carentes de emoción.

-Hola Levi, te vez bien- solo esas palabras de mi parte bastaron, la mirada de Levi se suavizó y trato de verse jovial.

-Igual tú, te llevare a un buen lugar hoy- Parecía emocionado, yo no le hice mucho caso.

-No me has dicho como vestirme así que me puse lo primero que vi- Mentira, trate de verme reservado, aunque nada en mi antiguo closet de cuando vivía con mis padres me quedaba y la ropa de Erwin había sido regalada, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con ese hombre. Mi madre me compro algo apresuradamente y fue lo que alcance a ponerme.

-Te vez bien. Nos vemos entonces señores Jaeger, lo traeré en la noche- Mi padre asintió con la mandíbula apretada, mi madre estaba encantada y yo rezaba en mi interior para no cometer un error.

Primero fuimos por un helado, yo pedí uno de chocolate él uno de vainilla.

-No me gusta el chocolate- Me dice él para romper el silencio.

-Que pena, mi olor es ése- Gran sorpresa me lleve al notar que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca.

-Lo sé, aun tienes el olor de Erwin impregnado en tu piel, pero noto un toque a chocolate dulce- Yo también se eso Levi, por eso cada día me baño con mas ímpetu, con la esperanza de quitarme tan asqueroso olor.

-Tu tienes un olor a vainilla- Le dije, con un semblante serio, estaba desganado- Es raro, se dice que cuando estas marcado no puedes oler a otro alfa.

-Quien sabe, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un omega- Me confiesa él, mirando su helado.

-¿Y tus padres? Uno debe ser omega- Estaba dispuesto a saciar mi curiosidad, él parecía cómodo, así que le sacaría lo mas posible de información.

-Ambos son alfa- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

Ahora entendía a mi padre, Levi tenía más estatus, Levi podía mandar a Erwin si se le antojaba.

-Eres un alfa de sangre pura, seguro todos te respetan- Hizo un ademán con la mano, como si eso poco le interesará.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, eres un omega puro, se por palabra de mi madre que muchos intentaron casarse contigo- No quise comentar algo, después de todo eso solo me había traído problemas.

\- Me dijo tú madre que nos casaremos en cuatro días, por la natural nos casaríamos cuando tu celo estuviera cerca. Pero si no tienes esposo Erwin puede volver a reclamarte- Temblé ante ese hecho, por nada del mundo quería volver con el rubio.

-Ya entiendo ¿Entonces viviré contigo por casi tres meses?-Pregunte con duda, aunque eso podría servir para conocerlo mejor.

-Así es, hasta que llegue tu celo no tengo permitido tocarte a menos que me lo pidas- Quise bufar divertido, como si lo dejara tocarme, cuando estoy en celo cualquiera me va bien. Apreté los labios ante ese pensamiento, Erwin siempre me decía puta, que a cualquiera en celo le podía abrir las piernas.

-¿Tengo permitido ver algo de la boda?- Pregunte, aunque no muy interesado.

-Nuestras madres están en eso, la verdad no soy bueno en nada de esas cosas, se los deje para quitarme algo de las manos. Mi madre dijo: Levi tu solo dejarme el cheque con la firma y yo sabré que hago, no te metas o arruinaras todo- Suspire como una especie de risa, ya me imaginaba a ese alfa siendo regañado.

\- Ya veo ¿Es la primera vez que te casas?

-Así es, no pensaba casarme, pero el rey tiene expectativas de mí al ser uno de los pocos alfa de sangre pura- Me contesto el sincero, al menos eso me agrado de él.

-Podemos ir a cenar, tengo hambre- Sonreí de lado, intentando ser jovial.

-Claro Eren, te encantará la comida, es el restaurante favorito de mis padres y el mío- Me guía, con ese andar suyo despreocupado, desearía ser como él en este momento. Libre, sin preocupación alguna en la vida, en el que dirán o me harán.

Siendo sincero no le creía esa fachada de niño bueno, por mi cruel experiencia se que en cuanto el telón se caiga aparecerá el verdadero Rivaille. Quería disfrutar estos días "amorosos y comprensibles ", sentirme un poquito querido, después de todo seguía siendo un chiquillo de 16 años que necesitaba atención.

Por ahora sería comprensible y amable con él, ver que esconde, hacerme el amoroso para que se confiará, tenía que hacer un plan para si algo salía mal poder irme de su lado lo antes posible.

-Aquí estamos- Yo asentí mirando el restaurante, se veía lindo, aunque nunca había escuchado del el.

Le sigo sin interés alguno en mirar las decoraciones o a las personas, éstas eran igual que siempre. Omegas con alguna marca, alfas infieles, muerte y soledad.

Un beta muy amable nos guio hasta un lugar privado, lejos de todos.

-Gracias- Le dije al beta que apenas me sonrió, parecía nervioso al verme con ese alfa de sangre -supuse- tan pesada.

-A mí lo de siempre ¿Y tú Eren?

-Lo mismo- No mire la carta, la verdad no tenía hambre.

-De tomar un vino, ya saben cual me gusta- Así que él venia con frecuencia, tal vez vivía solo, eso quería decir que tenía que hacer los deberes sin ayuda. Joder, más trabajo para mí.

-Tengo 16, no tengo permitido beber…

-Pero estas conmigo, además escuche de tú madre que algún día te gustaría beberlo, que mejor que ahora. Solo por hoy.- Me advierte con tomo sinceró, yo contengo un bufido. No me creo tu amabilidad Levi, eres igual que los otros.

-Entiendo- No lo hago, la verdad es que no se que diablos quiere conmigo.

Tenía más preguntas que hacerle a mi querido prometido, pero no sabia como hacerlas sin que se ofendiera o enojara.

Cuando me di cuenta la copa de vino fue depositada en mi mesa, mire la copa, luego a Levi, casi preguntándole con la mirada si podía bebérmelo.

-Adelante- Tome la copa, oliendo fascinado por la nueva experiencia. Ya más relajado le di el primer sorbo, abriendo los ojos.

-Esta rico- Concedo avergonzado.

-¿A que no la bebes de un trago?- Me reto Levi con burla, yo sonreí, yo siempre había sido competitivo.

-Vale- Acepte tomando la copa con fuerza, lo haría tragarse sus palabras.

-Espera Eren…- Con mi gran orgullo me tome todo el líquido de un solo sorbo, Levi me miro asombrado y yo quise reírme jocosamente por eso, su cara me daba mucha risa.

-Te dije que… ay- Me queje al sentir un mareo- Tengo calor.

Me baje un poco la camisa descubriendo mi hombro, si no me componía tal vez iba a vomitar.

-Te llevare al…- No pude escuchar mas sus palabras, simplemente me deje caer de lado.

-Ay- Chille con dolor, antes de caer Levi me trato de agarrar, tocando en el proceso la marca de Erwin- Suéltame me duele.

Lo aleje cayendo de culo al suelo.

-Duele mucho- Me queje, de verdad ardía, era como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro.

-Te llevare a tu casa- Aleje su mano de un manotazo cuando intento tocarme, ardía mas cuando sus manos desnudas tocaban mi piel. Mire la marca, se veía muy roja. -Eren entonces levántate para que te pueda llevar con tu padre.

Yo le solloce asustado, no podía ponerme en pie, me dolían todos los huesos.

-Por favor que pare- Le suplique, quería arrancarme la piel para que dejara de doler de esa manera.- por favor me duele mucho.

Sentía como mi cara se llenaba de lágrimas y el cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse.

-Esta bien, solo espera, dolerá un poco pero te llevare con tu padre para que nos ayude- Conteste con varios lamentos, lo que quería era que todo el dolor se fuera. Levi me envolvió en su gran abrigó, me sostuvo entre sus brazos -vaya que era fuerte- y me llevo hasta su auto, en el cual me desmaye.

* * *

 **Espero le guste el finc.**

 **BET:** Claro que vendrán cosas mejores, solo ten paciencia, mi pequeño tiene que vivir bien, ser feliz de nuevo

* * *

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

* * *

Bendito sea el dolor. —Amado sea el dolor. —

Santificado sea el dolor... ¡Glorificado sea el dolor!

 **San Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Traumas y engaño

Hace tiempo que había dejado de pensar en mí como una persona, parecía más un muñeco de trapo que todos podían usar a su antojo. Ese ser humano soñador, amoroso y que creía en todos se había reducido a un nada, había desaparecido.

Erwin me había dejado tantas marcas tanto en la piel como en el alma, no sabía cuál dolía más en ese momento, no cuando había gritado por el dolor de su mordida. Una que quedara siempre en mi piel al menos que deje a alguien más que la quite.

Yo no quería sentir dolor, quería sentirme amado y amar a esa persona. O podía creer más en las mentiras, ni conocía a Levi, ni sabía si tenía hermanos, cómo eran sus padres, dónde vivía o quién diablos era en realidad. Aunque él tampoco sabía nada de mí, aunque seguro se figuraba lo que había sufrido.

Yo tenía un sueño, donde yo era feliz a un lado de la persona que amaba, donde mantenía sujeta su mano delgada y pálida, donde veía sus largos cabellos flotar y moverse a compás del viento. Yo tenía miles de sueños, que me mantuvieron libre de Erwin, él no podía quitarme eso que me mantenía vivo, en mis sueños era libre de él.

Cuando me desperté me sentí igual que cuando Erwin me golpeaba, solamente que esta vez sonreí porque no estaba conmigo. Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, agradecí que corrieran las cortinas, la luz podía dañarme los ojos.

-Eren- Me llama mi madre, se ve ojerosa y preocupada.

-Hola- Saludo aunque mi boca se siente patosa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo?- Sé que no se refiere a Erwin, miro para todas direcciones buscando a Levi. No ésta, deben haberlo sacado.

-Estaba emocionado porque iba a tomar mi primera copa de vino, me la tome de golpe aunque Levi me dijo que no. Me sentí mareado, casi caigo de bruces al suelo pero Levi me sujeto tocando la marca de Erwin, eso comenzó a doler mucho, me estaba quemando por eso me desmayé- Explique evitando algunas cosas, no quería sonar tan lamentable.

-Pues eso explícale a tu padre que casi lo saca a patadas- Mordí mi labio inferior, diablos, de ésa no me iba a salvar.

-Tengo que verlo- Escuchó un grito enojado, yo miro a mi madre.

-Ve antes de que me deje viudo- Ella asiente saliendo de inmediato, no quería ser parte de harem del rey, prefiero morir antes de ser tratado peor que la mierda.

Chillo asustado al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe, Levi está en la puerta, con la respiración agitada y quiere decir algo.

-Estoy bien, no duele- No es del todo cierto, aun siento un escozor en mi hombro.

-Quiero que el imbécil se largue de mi casa- Escucho decir a mi padre.

-Ven rápido para acá, siéntate aquí- Levi obedece mi padre entra hecho una furia.

\- Papá ya, mira lo que pasó...- Explico las cosas para que no piensen mal de Levi -evitando decir algunas cosas- y diciendo en todo momento que es mi culpa, no es mentira, él hirió mi poco orgullo Omega que me quedaba y yo como tonto me tomé algo muy fuerte, el cual nunca había bebido en mi vida.

\- No debí darle vino lo sé, solamente que me dijo Carla que era un gusto que Eren quería darse- Mi madre se hizo la desentendida, rodee los ojos.

\- Podemos dejar los gritos, me ponen de nervios que la gente hable tan fuerte- Todos me miraron y entendieron, gracias al cielo entendieron.

-Te voy a cambiar la gaza- Me dice mi padre tomando su maletín- No lo mires hijo.

Yo asiento, aun duele un poco, por lo que respingo al sentir los dedos de mi padre cuando tocan la mordida.

-Se ve amoratada- Sisea mi padre, yo por inercia volteo para mirarla. Diablos, pero si se ve horrible, está muy roja, los bordes están morados, como si recién la hubieran hecho- Te dije que no la miraras.

\- No es como si nunca la hubiese visto, cuando la hizo...- Guardo silencio, no quiero que Levi escuché. - ¿Pueden dejarme a solas con Levi?

Escucho una especie de gruñido por parte de mi padre, sé que en todo momento esta alerta, no quiere que me pase lo mismo.

-Vale pero estaré pendiente- Trato de sonreír, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, no en este momento.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Vaya que es listo, espero poder manipularlo un poco.

-Quiero que este matrimonio funcione- Miento descaradamente- por eso quiero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo también- Me mientes con entusiasmo.- ¿Todavía te duele?

\- No, solamente arde un poco- Se ve preocupado, pero no sé si creerle.

\- Cuando te marque no dolerá lo prometo- Oh Levi, seguirá doliendo, nadie puede borrar todo lo que sufrí con Erwin.

-Eso esperó- De verdad que lo hago, quiero que al menos una marca desaparezca de mi cuerpo- Ven Levi, toma mi mano.

Acepta dudoso, yo trato de sonreír sin éxito.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunta levantándose de la cama.

-Duerme conmigo, quiero acostumbrarme a compartir cama contigo- Me miras sorprendido pero asientes, te miro recostarte en la cama con duda, yo bufo divertido y me recuesto a un lado tuyo.- No toque la marca por favor.

-No lo haré Eren, nunca haría algo que te lastimará- Mentiroso, lo harás, lo sé.

-Es bueno saber eso- Sé que me mientes, Erwin dijo que me trataría como por lo que era, un lindo Omega, para después de tratarme como ramera.

Me acerco a tu cuerpo, te pones tenso, me parece una reacción muy curiosa, pero me ofende que te alejes.

-¿Te duele el labio?

-Sí, duele mucho- Fue un regalo que me dejo Erwin al golpearme por última vez, tengo el labio roto, un ojos morado y casi me quiebra las costillas. Sé que suena horrible, pero estoy acostumbrado así que no duele, pero miento, para que no trate de hacerme lo mismo.

Levi se queda callado, casi mirándome con lastima, odio eso, pero es mejor a que intente dañarme.

-No te alejes por favor, me siento mal si lo haces- Sé que estoy siendo un manipulador, pero sólo trato de cuidarme a mí mismo.

-Perdona- trato de no largarme a llorar, son las palabras que Erwin a veces me dedicaba después de golpearme. Lo siento Eren, pero es por tu bien, solamente trato de que seas buen Omega.

Siempre me decía lo mismo, siempre lo volvía a hacer.

Te acercas a mi cuerpo mal trecho, yo te abrazo, necesito que alguien me aguarde en sus brazos, sentir su calor para no hacer una locura. Hundo la cara en su pecho, me embriago por su aroma, vainilla, huele tan bien y su calor corporal es perfecto. Por favor Levi, tú no me hagas daño, sé que eres una mala persona pero por favor hazme feliz.

Sin que yo lo note, me quedó dormido, con ese ruego silencioso me dejo llevar por el cansancio.

-Eren- Despierto sobresaltándome por el grito exagerado de mi padre.

Siento un fuerte desasosiego cuando noto el cuerpo a mi lado, Levi está dormido, con un semblante serenó.

-Papa no empieces- Le regaño, parece que estuviera pecando- Levi, vamos levántate.

Se renueve incómodo pero habré los ojos.

-Lo siento, hace días que no dormía- Con parsimonia se levanta mirando a todos lados, aun se nota dormido.- ¿Qué horas son?

-Las cuatro de la tarde- vaya dormí mucho.

-Mierda- me sobresalto por el grito- Voy a llegar tarde a mi junta. Nos vemos después que tenga buen día señor Jeager.

Levi sale todo sobresaltado y farfullando cosas que no logro entender.

Cierra la puerta, todo el peso de mi angustia cae en mis hombros, me siento en mi cama, Atraigo mis piernas a mi pecho y suspiro.

-¿Qué estás planeando Eren?- No respondo solamente suelto un suspiro largo.

-Al mismo tiempo que arruinan tus esperanzas- Mi mandíbula comienza a temblar, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo del daño que me pueda hacer- Al mismo tiempo que convierten tus sueños en vergüenza.

-¿Qué te hizo Eren?- La voz autoritaria de mi padre hace que caiga la primera lágrima.

-Él miente papá- le digo mirándolo a los ojos- Él dice que no me hará daño...

Grito molesto, con la rabia consumiéndome el cuerpo.

-Eren...

-Me hará daño lo sé- siento que la respiración me falta, pero necesito decirlo- Me golpeara, me humillará, me usara como Erwin papá.

Suelto un grito lastimero que hace temblar a mi cuerpo.

-Hijo...

-Él miente- Mis manos van directo a mi cabello, tengo picazón así que comienzo a rascarme- él miente.

-Hijo ya basta- Me pide mi padre, yo lo ignoro, no quiero escuchar mentiras, ya no.

-Lo hará papá- comienzo a balancearme mientras escondo la cabeza en mis piernas, estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico lo sé, pero no puedo detenerme, tengo mucho miedo. Estoy cansado del dolor, de los gritos, de la rabia.

* * *

 _Yo soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así_

 _Porque nadie me ha tratado con amor_

 _Porque nadie me ha querido nunca oír_

* * *

 _Perdonen por olvidarme de mis fics, me lastime la mano y la verdad no podía escribir nada, de hecho aún me duele pero quiero continuar escribiendo. La canción la escuche hace tiempo y me gusto para el fic, se llama soy rebelde - Jeanette_


End file.
